WCWF Sunday Night Superstars (9/14/97)
Sunday Night Superstars September 14, 1997 From the Denver Coliseum In Denver, CO * The screen is pitch black for about 3 seconds before a flame shoots up across the screen and when it fades out, the logo of the WCWF is outlined in flames on the screen. A voiceover says "The World Championship Wrestling Federation... the hottest thing in e-wrestling entertainment. Suddenly, the Sunday Night Superstars theme blares out on the PA system and clips from WCWF programming run on the screen ... Mr. Perfect executing the Perfect Plex on an unidentifiable opponent .... Earth's Last Hope hitting Glacier with the Star Kick ... Freedom Cavalone throwing his hands in the air ... Casper applying the Casper Clutch to a jobber ... Death Angel ramming Shane Starr with the Kiss of Death ... A masked man hitting Mr. Extreme with a chair ... Del Juicio Final putting a jobber through a table with his Apocalypse Bomb finisher ... The camera suddenly switches to a studio, a news desk sits in the center of the room and behind it sits Matt Fountain and Jon Shamus. * Fountain : Welcome fans to another action packed, highlight show of madness .. and the number one rated syndicated program in the world! This is Sunday Night Superstars and tonight our matches shook the Rockie Mountains as we came to the Denver, Coliseum to show the people in 'Bronco Territory' what it was like to attend an EXCITING live event! And what a card we gave them... Shamus : That's right... but what a show I'm sure to bring you soon as I've got that washup, Inferno, on RA is WAR! Haha! It's going to be great, hearing how all these people could care less about him returning... maybe he will retire! Look for that on your RA Players soon folks. Fountain : You and your RA is WAR .... well, SUPERSTARS is EXCELLENT, because we had just a marvelous card .. I think quite possibly, one of the best Sunday Night's in wrestling history. Shamus : No, that would be the night that I returned to resign with the WCWF. Fountain : Bah ... in our opener, we had the Mega-Powers, Hulk Hogan and Randy Savage, squaring off against The X-Cops, who lost their match, due to somewhat ... unfortunate circumstances; but we'll get into that later tonight. We'll also see more of the Mega-Powers ... Shamus : Just shut up. The X-Cops faced these two bags a' bones so the could show them that they could do the same thing to the Mega-Powers IN the ring, that they did to them OUTSIDE of the ring at Kaged II. Fountain : And boy... did they do just that. The X-Cops and Mega-Powers with a great matchup here to kick things off ... Shamus : ... and it was 'Tubb' Tucker powerslamming Randy Savage to get the three count in this matchup! Haha! The X-Cops destroyed them! Fountain : Let's not forget to mention that 'Tubb' had a little extra support from those middle ropes. Shamus : A win is a win. You don't seem to care when the Blues Brothers use the ropes to get a win ... it's just an 'unfortunate circumstance.' Fountain : *ahem* We have to take a commercial break, but when we come back ... the Blues Brothers... versus... The Eliminators... or where they eliminated? * Goes into a promo for September Slaughter '97 showing clips from last years event. The SS '97 promo music plays as these clips are shown for about 3 minutes. Goes into commercials. * IT'S THE WCWF HOTLINE! Hosted by 'Iron Man' Ron Nord ... the hippest ref in the land. Check out the Hotline as Ron Nord brings you rumors, news, house show results, matches of the week, and more! It's at http://members.aol.com/wcwfweb! And, if you have rumors that you'd like to send in (may not be about characters that other players handle) then send them on over to cj...@ix.netcom.com! Remember, without the support we get ... we would be nowhere. So send your stuff in ... TODAY! * Cuts back to the studio with Matt Fountain and Jon Shamus behind a desk. * Fountain : Welcome back to Sunday Night Superstars! Coming up, the matchup between The Savior and Mike 'The Moose' Morris. But first, back to what I mentioned before the break. The Blues Brothers versus The Eliminators ... how did the match go, Jon? Shamus : How did it go? How did it GO? It went great ... BECAUSE IT DIDN'T HAPPEN! Goddard realized how boring these guys were, stripped them of the belts, gave them to Satan's Little Helpers, and they kicked the Eliminators' asses instead! Fountain : * rolls eyes * Actually, as you may have heard ... the Eliminators have left the WCWF for ANOTHER federation! So, they were replaced by the Homeboyz Shoppin' Network ... Ice-Man and Wiz ... Shamus : Man, did they ever give the Blues Brothers a challenge ... Fountain : Blues Brothers took this ... match ... with ease, hitting Wiz with the Sing the Blues finisher to get the three count. Next up, we had The Savior taking on the big lumberjack from up north, Mike 'The Moose' Morris. Shamus : This guy truly scares me, Matt; especially after I hear him come out to that theme music. * cuts to the video feed * Fountain : The Savior had his fellow Horsemen with him, along with 'Million Dollar Man' Ted Dibiase, to take a look at this matchup. Shamus : The Savior is really lookin' impressive ever since he joined up with Dibiase, Flair, and Anderson. Fountain : There is no denying that ... but the 'Moose' wasn't about to make himself look bad, and he took it to the Savior early and hard; as you see Morris drop Savior with the big Samoan Drop right there. Shamus : Morris and Savior on the outside here, and Dibiase pulls out that cold hard cash and waves it in the face of Morris ... only to meet some cold hard steel as the Savior rams him into the guardrail from behind with a knee to the back! Haha! Fountain : Morris sends Savior for the ride here, and drops him with a nice spinebuster slam .. but can only get the two count. Shamus : Morris winds up Savior for a short clothesline .. but he ducks it and ... big forearm smash, dizzying the lumberjack. Fountain : Savior with a gameplan, as he works away at the knee of the big 'Moose.' Shamus : And get out your pencils to mark it in the books, as he applies that full nelson submission hold ... he likes to call it the Angelfire. Fountain : And the Horsemen like to call it his second win in the row, as he gets the submission victory at a time of 16:17. Shamus : When we come back, Goddard decides to show that he does live and the British Bulldog makes his debut against one of my favorite superstars in the business today, 'The Punisher' Brandon Simpson. * Cuts to commericals. * Your ultimate source for information in the World Championship Wrestling Federation, it's the WCWF Web! Located at http://members.aol.com/wcwfweb/ this site is loaded with the goods. Information on joining the WCWF, Rosters, Ratings, themes of the WCWF superstars, info on the intrenet chatroom, the biggest news in the federation, links to other great sites on the web, Real Audio shows such as the WCWF Hotline, In the Line of Fire, and RA is WAR! All this and much much more... so give it a visit today! * Cuts back to a feed from Sunday Night Superstars, which shows President Donald Goddard coming down to ringside. * Kardon : Mr. Goddard, on the behalf of the city of Denver, Colorado .. I'd like to welcome you to Sunday Night Superstars. Goddard : Thank you very much, Marc. Kardon : I think we should just get right into matters here ... September Slaughter is coming up in about three weeks and we haven't heard one word out of your office. Goddard : As you know, Marc, the WCWF has always managed to put out grandstand pay per views month after month. This month, I decided to wait, and blitz the audience with a string of matches at one time! Kardon : You wouldn't happen to be doing that tonight, would you? Goddard : Yes, Marc, I would. Kardon : If you don't mind asking, let's not cut corners then... let's get right into the card. Who's the Giant facing at September Slaughter. Goddard : Well, Marc ... after looking over many matches, the standings of the competitors in the WCWF, and many other factors ... the following matchup has been signed. At September Slaughter, for the WCWF World Heavyweight Title ... in the Main Event ... The Giant will defend his belt against the one and only..... SARGENT ANDREW SCOTT! Kardon : Woa! How about that, ladies and gentlemen? The four hundred plus pound WCWF World Heavyweight Champion, The Giant, to square off against the man from the Guys Who Kill Stuff. Goddard : For the WCWF Intercontinental Championship, The Undertake will defend his belt .... in a CEMETARY MATCH! Kardon : A cemetary match? Goddard : Yes, against Thunderman! Kardon : It sounds like an interesting matchup, Mr. Goddard, what are the rules? Goddard : It is pretty simple. The lights will dim down, and a blue 'mist' will light up the area. There will be graves and caskets at the ringside area. The wrestlers may use any of the items around the ringside area. It is a no disqualifcation matchup ... AND the match will go until another cannot continue! Kardon : WOW! Two extrordinary matchups in two pay per views for the Undertaker. Goddard : The Undertaker and Thunderman are great competitors, and that is why I have signed this matchup .. because it is what the fans want to see! Kardon : I don't know what else could top that sir... Goddard : How about this matchup? The Hardcore Homeboyz will defend the World Tag Team belts against the .... WOLFPACK! Kardon : This obviously isn't NWO country, if you know what I mean. Goddard : Understood completely, but they are the number one contenders for the gold ... and they will get the shot. Kardon : Do you have anything else for us? Goddard : Yes, I do have one more match to announce... but it is not for September Slaughter. Kardon : Let's hear it... Goddard : Due to recent events in the last two of the three matches with the Blues Brothers, I have decided to do this. The X-Cops will face Men in Black on Wednesday Night WAR, this coming Wednesday! The winner will face the Blues Brothers at September Slaughter for the American Tag Team Titles! Kardon : That is going to be a big match for both teams ... they better be prepared! Goddard : I should have more matches for you concerning the Television and Cruiserweight Titles this Wednesday Night in Colorado Springs! Kardon : We will look forward to it... back down to you Matt! * The video feed goes out * Fountain : So, we already have 4 matches lined up for the September Slaughter pay per view! It should be something else.... Shamus : Speaking of something else .... let's go ahead and run down the matches on the middle of the card. Fountain : Okay, in our third matchup of the night... the British Bulldog was taking on 'The Punisher' Brandon Simpson. Shamus : The only thing I remember to be notable in this matchup was that Ric Flair came down to the ringside area and stood watching the matchup. Maybe he's looking for the fourth Horsemen? Fountain : One thing is for sure, and that is that the British Bulldog was looking for a win here tonight. He pretty much manhandled Simpson. Shamus : He blundered one too many times though, when he took this to the outside. Simpson knocked him into the steps, got in the ring, caught him off guard with what looked like a roll of quarters ... and covered him for the three count. That Simpson is one great guy. Fountain : Yea, he's a great cheater. Simpson gets the win at 9:34. Shamus : Next up was Johnny 'The Torchman' Baregos and Drunken Rocket. Boy, that Dominique is a hot little number. Fountain : So was this matchup ... as these two fought in a pretty good matchup, but the newcomer made one mistake too many. Kyle Jeracka came down to ringside and slid in a singapore cane... but Baregos swung and missed... leaving himself wide open for the Ultimate Hangover and his second loss. Drunken Rocket with the win at 12:14... Shamus : Yea, but once again, Baregos went wild after the match and attacked Drunken Rocket. But, DR expected it.... and set Baregos up under the turnbuckle for some sort of move off the buckle, but Jeracka pulled him out of there in time. Fountain : Next up pitted Kestrel of the Anarchist's Nation against Matt Kamakazee .. making his in ring interview. Shamus : This guy is pretty funny ... always lobbying to get in the NWO. Fountain : Kamakazee shows that he's not as bad as he looks sometimes though, and the Wolfpack comes down to the ring at around five minutes. They don't do much though. Shamus : Kamakazee gets hyped up that the NWO is at ringside, and goes on a tear, finally getting the win with the Kamakazee Drop, a nicely executed DDT. * cuts to the video feed * Cold' Steve Austin and Ahmed Johnson climb into the ring as Kamakazee's hand is raised. Johnson has an NWO shirt slung over his shoulder. Austin has a mic in his hand. boos Austin : Why don't you people shut the hell up for one minute so we can take care of what we came do on this piece of trash show? boos more Austin : Now, son, all I seen you do for the past couple of days is say, "Kamakazee for NWO" .. "Pick me NWO." The fact of the matter is, this was a test.... although that piece of crap over there ain't much .... you proved that you might be worthy of the New World Order.... gives the mic to Ahmed Johnson Johnson : We wunt eferewun too shut up end shoew a litel respeckt waisle we enducked Matt entu tha N.W.O! drops the microphone and gives the NWO shirt to Matt Kamakazee. Kamakazee starts to put it on when suddenly Ahmed Johnson boots him in the stomach. He sends him to the ropes, lifts him up for the spinebuster slam, and as he starts to bring him down... Austin grabs him from underneath and stunner's him ... similar to the Dudley Death Drop... only Ahmed is reversed, and Austin uses a stunner instead of a diamond cutter. Austin crawls over to the mic. Austin : You are completely pathetic! There ain't no way you are ever gonna be in the NWO because you suck! I can't believe you thought that you had what it takes son. You don't get in this group by waving around a bunch of damn signs and talkin' to old people ... Austin 3:16 says I just whipped your ass... and that's the bottom line! Johnson : Hoemboys ... we cummen foor you. Whut you just saw was a desplay of the powur of the Wolfpak! At Septimber Slawter... you gonna get the same thang! NWO Fuh Life! stomps on Matt Kamakazee a few more times as they leave the ring. * video feed goes out * Shamus : So the NWO rejects Matt Kamakazee's application. I gotta say.. that was pretty damn funny, but what did Ahmed say? Fountain : You've got me. I think it's Johnsonish or something. In our next matchup, we had Bartender Jack going up against the newcomer John Rajah. Bartender Jack was more vicious than we have ever seen him before. He attacked Rajah before the bell, and pretty much had this matchup in his control ... he even executed Johnny Baregos' 'Torch Rope' finisher on Rajah! Maybe that was a message.... Shamus : The message here was... you can never turn the cheek though... cause it'll get slapped. Rajah got that one moment he needed behind the ref's back, reached in his tights... and busted Bartender Jack open with a pair of brass knuckles. He got the cover and the three count to get the win. Fountain : So, it was John Rajah getting the win at 9:30 and Matt Kamakazee getting the win at 18:44. Shamus : The Dominators squared off against the Clique in a match that was built up last week.... and tonight, it was Brian Pillman's turn to get involved. Fountain : That's right.... but in the end, it was the Dominators getting the count out victory, as the Clique left the ring ... saying that the Dominators cheated and that they didn't wrestle cheaters. Simpson was nowhere to be found at ringside. Shamus : The Dominators with a countout win at 16:05. Following that, 'Jackhammer' Jesse Johnson showed that he is still a top Cruiserweight .... by handily defeating Shane Starr with the Jackhammer at a time of 5:57 seconds. Fountain : We've got to take a break, when we come back... Earth's Last Hope, The Lion's Den... and more! * Cuts to commercials. * It's Kaged II! Now available on video cassette for only $19.95! Relive all the action as Taz wins the Television Title from 'Lionheart' Chris Jericho, the Blues retain the titles in the four way dance with help from the X-Cops. El Diablo reveals himself to be none other than Inferno and Sgt. Andrew Scott literally burns his way into the cage and costs Vader the belt! It's the only pay per view that should be behind bars for having too much action in a short period of time! It's KAGED II! * Cuts back to a video feed * Kardon is standing on a raised platform about 30 feet off from the wrestling ring proper. A lot of fans have gathered around, many of which are wearing the familiar purple T-shirts with the black star in anticipation of the impending arriving of one particular costumed crusader. KARDON: Thanks guys. The man I am about to talk to has been somewhat quiet since his disapointing loss to "Lionheart" Chris Jericho about a month and a half ago, but although he may be out of sight, I am sure that he is most definietly NOT out of mind! Ever since he showed up in this federation about one year ago to this very day, the Cosmic Crusader, Earth's Last Hope- is cut of by a booming clap of thunder as all manner of lazer lites flash around the arena and suddenly, out of nowhere, Earth's Last Hope drops into view, just about startling the pants off of the unprepared Kardon. EARTH'S LAST HOPE: Ho, ubiquitous spokesman, for tis I, EARTH'S LAST HOPE (clap of thunder), straight from OUTER SPACE, the FACEST FACE WHO EVER FACED!!!!!!!!!! fans are going bonkers!! chants of "ELH!! ELH!! ELH!!" are reverberating off the walls, punctuated by the air horns and hail of the cans of ELHweiser. Marc cowers below the hail of purple confetti as ELH high-fives some of the fans around the platform. When the racket has finally died down enough, Marc takes control of the interview. KARDON: So, ELH, we haven't been seeing that much of you in the ring since your days as a WCWF World TV Champion, so tell us what's going on right now for the Purple Powerhouse? EARTH'S LAST HOPE: Noble friend, I ask you this: just what are your priorities?!? KARDON: Er..uh..is that some sort of trick question? EARTH'S LAST HOPE: Quite the opposite, mild mannerred reporter, I ask you this question because NO one, not even I, Earth's Last Hope (clap of thunder) the Purple & Black ATTACK can do EVERYTHING that demands his attention!! Myself, I have precious little time for the trepidations of ring life, for I, Earth's Last Hope (clap of thunder) the Anti Alien Homo Sapien, the Superhuman Ball of Confusion am at WAR!!! KARDON: Let me guess..at war with the aliens- EARTH'S LAST HOPE: NO!! Much worse, friends...MUCH MUCH WORSE!! The war I wage now is for ALL MANKIND, from the icy waters off the cost of Norway to the vines of Madagascar!!! I am in the middle of a war for the very soul of mankind!! I AM AT WAR, and the prize? LATE NIGHT TELEVISION!!!! is looking at ELH like he's crazy. EARTH'S LAST HOPE: Yes friends, it would seem that the aliens, not satisfied with their plans of taking over the WRESTLING LEAGUES have tried a yet MORE CONNIVING, DIABOLICAL, SINISTER WAY of infiltrating the MINDS, the HEARTS, the SOULS of EVERY HUMAN BEING ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH!!! But are we going to stand for that, people of the Earth? crowd screams, "NO!!" EARTH'S LAST HOPE: I didn't think so!! But we must remain EVER VIGILANT, friends, for that remains the ultimate price for FREEDOM FROM EXTRATERRESTRIAL TYRANNY, and yours truly, Earth's Last Hope, will NEVER REST nutil the Airwaves have been cleaned of such EVIL ALIEN ENCRYPTED PROPAGANDA TRANSMISSIONS and BRAIN-WASHING OSCILLOTRONS as T.G.I.F, Melrose Place, and...newest of them all...LATE NIGHT WITH DEL JUICIO FINALE!!! KARDON: Is the X-Files safe? How about Baywatch? Oh please don't let Baywatch be a brainwasher... EARTH'S LAST HOPE: Ho, friend Kardon, let me ask you this, if the ALIENS were in control of Baywatch, don't you think they would do a better job of DISGUISING THEMSELVES? Great Hera, the breasts on that show have their own GRAVITY WELLS!! KARDON: I see your point. EARTH'S LAST HOPE: But, people of Earth, you're in good hands with Earth's Last Hope (clap of thunder). I WILL get to the bottom of this, and I WILL put Del Juicio Finale OFF of the air! And with that, I would like to usher in the first challenge for a match at the next Pay Per View! You and I, face to face, in the ring. And the person who gets pinned has to TAKE THEIR SHOW OFF OF THE AIR!!! Think it over, Finale, but remember this, I am hot on your tail!! Crowd cheers maniacally as ELH holds his hands up and salutes the crowd, then runs off. KARDON: Well, there you have it folks. ELH with yet another conspiracy theory that's sure to put an interesting tiwst on things around here in the WCWF. For the World Championship Wrestling Federation, this has been Marc Kardon. Back to you guys. * cuts back * Fountain : ELH seems to be hoping mad about Del Juicio Final's talk show. Next up, we had Diamond Dallas Page making his return to the squared circle against 'Wolverine' Chris Benoit. A good matchup here folks, but in the end Benoit is counted out after recieving a Diamond Cutter, and managing to be pulled out of the ring by Brian Pillman. Afterwards, Pillman jumps in the ring and nails DDP, finally joined by Benoit in the stomping. DDP gets the win at 15:09. Shamus : Then we had this guy, 'Ice Man' Craig Hudak come out... I guess we are supposed to waste time and watch this crap? Fountain : I suppose so... * cuts to video feed * Kardon: Well...I guess...hmmmm...the 'Ice Man' Craig Hudak wants to come out and make a tribute of some sort. So, without further ado, please welcome, the 'Ice Man' Craig Hudak! (Stinkfist by Tool begins to play and Hudak comes out to a near standing ovation and rolls in the ring) Kardon: So...you want to do a tribute I understand? Hudak: That's right, to the one and only Mr. Extreme! Kardon: Are you sure he's going to like this? Hudak: Sure...or I'll kick his little rats ass for wasting my time! Kardon: Well, say what you have to say then... Hudak: Who said I was going to give a speach? I will let my actions do the talking. Kardon: Whatever you say... Hudak: Alright then, I shall now procede... (Hudak rolls out of the ring and goes to the back and comes back with a table, he sets that up, holds up 1 finger, goes back again, he returns with another table and sets that one up on top of the other, holds up 2 fingers, goes back, he returns with a third table and sets that one up on the 2nd, holds up 3 fingers and grabs a mic.) Hudak: Now, I bet you are all expecting me to EDD some jobber through these tables...WRONG! (Hudak drops the mic and goes to the back, he returns with a 4th table, sets that one up on the 3rd, holds up 4 fingers, goes back again, returns with a 5th table, sets that one up on the 4th, and holds up 5 fingers. He then goes back for a final time and returns with a gas can and a torch and rolls in the ring) Kardon: This guy is nuts! Hudak: Damn right...BRING OUT THE JOBBER! (Two men wearing Tool shirts come out holding a a life-size dummy of Mr. Extreme and get in the ring still holding the dummy. Hudak motions to the air and a platform is lowered, all 4 men get on the platform and the platform raises up.) Hudak: Ya know what, I LIED! This ain't a god damn tribute, its a fucking message for Mr. Extreme, get you lazy, filthy ass, out of your wheel chair, lazy boy, whatever, find your smile, because what's about to happen to this, will happen to you, and I can't wait! Kardon: Oh no... (Hudak pours gasoline onto the tables and throws the lit torch on them setting the tabkes on fire. Hudak grabs the Mr. Extreme Dummy and sets it up for the CDS (Clockwork DDT Suplex). Hudak wrenches back, but instead of just falling and executing it, he jumps back and executes the CDS through all 5 tables and goes down with it. The dummy and Ice Man go through all five tables and the dummy is torn up, but amazingly Craig Hudak gets up and walks away with some scratches and gets back in the ring, the two men leave, and Hudak and Kardon are left in the ring.) Kardon: Oh no, oh god no...this wasn't a message, it was a death threat to Mr. E. Oh god... Hudak: Nahhhhh...it was a direct message to Mr. Extreme. Mr. E, I'm taking your place, and there isn't a god damn thing you can do about it. Kardon: You won't do this to him in real life will you? Hudak: God no, he would die, and there wouldn't be enough Crows in this fed to bring him back from the dead. No, more or less a message. He sent a message out when he EDD'd Inferno through that table, well, this is just saying I am stronger than Mr. Extreme. Justice will be served to him for his crimes, because i will be the judge, jury and executioner for him. My courtroom is the ring, a court is in sesion, I will see you soon Mr. Extreme... (Hudak holds the ropes open for Kardon and Kardon exits and Hudak follows to a large pop from the crowd) * cuts back * Fountain : I don't know what that was all about... but more than that happened to Mr. Extreme tonight... as he went up against the Crow in singles competition. About five minutes into this matchup, we see Sho'Nuff come down to ringside. About two minutes later, the lights go off... with just flashes of light to see... and when they come back on... Sho'Nuff has a chair and Mr. Extreme is laying on the outskirts of the ring. Extreme is counted out and the Crow gets the win... Shamus : Yea, but as Extreme got up to leave .... Sho'Nuff reappeared before the curtain and hit Extreme with the Flutter Nuffer! Yup, the Crow gets this on at 6:49 folks. Fountain : When we come back, the main event! * Cuts to commercials. * Have you designed a webpage for your WCWF Superstar? Do you want it linked to the WCWF Web? Have you created a webpage and general... and could use a few more visits? Then visit the WCWF Roster and Links sections of the WCWF Web to find out how to get these pages the extra traffic they need. * Cuts back. * Fountain : First, we wanna take you to The Lion's Den.... before we do anything else. * cuts to video * (Announcer's voice comes over the PA system as the lights turn down. The voice sounds like Bobby Heenan's.) Announcer: "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is a distinct honor and a privilege to introduce to you, the former Cruiserweight and Television champion, one of the top ranked stars in the WCWF, and one of the most talented individuals on this planet, here he is, The "Lionheart" Chriiiiiiis Jerichooooo!!!!!!" (A spotlight hits Jericho as he is standing in front of an elaborate desk with coffee mugs on top of it. It appears to be some sort of talk show set.) "Lionheart" Chris Jericho: "Thank you unnamed announcer! Heh heh. My friends in the arena and those watching on television, welcome to the first edition of The Lion's Den. (The crowd cheers, but some boos can be heard.) Like Piper's Pit of the late 80's, we will attempt to go one on one with the top superstars in the WCWF. We are gonna ask the questions we know all of you want to hear, and hopefully they will give the answers you want to hear as well. I know I could stand up here all day and you people would be happy but we have to devote at least SOME of our time to the superstars of the WCWF. Without further adieu, here they are, the 2 biggest men in the New World Order, The Wolfpack, The Clique, Big Daddy Cool and The Bad Guy, Kevin Nash and Scott Hall!!!" *The nWo music starts up, as Hall and Nash make their way onto the set. Both shake hands with Jericho. They sit down on the chairs next to the desk Jericho is sitting at.* Kevin Nash : Before we get this thing started, I just wanted to say something to you, Chris... what happened to you at Kaged II, when you had your title stolen from you... and when those two blubber-busters, the Dark Horses, viciously attacked you afterwards... just made me wanna throw up! Scott Hall : What really sticks in our craw, chico, is that that little Warner Brothers reject, TAZ, is holding the belt that you worked so hard to make a prestigious title!! Just like the Clique made the Tag Team Titles in da WCWF worth something, you made the TV Title what it is today!!! Now, about what the Dark Horses did... you got something to say, big mang??? Kevin Nash : That's the difference between all the other tag teams in the WCWF and the Clique... the Clique would never attack a fellow competitor from behind with such malicious intent!! Jericho: "Thanks guys I appreciate it.. Heh however I think a few people would disagree with you. But it wouldn't be the first time. Guys it's obvious that you are one of the most dominant tag teams in WCWF history. But lately you have had some problems. The Hardcore Homeboyz have beaten you twice. Most recently at Kaged 2 to retain the World Titles. How do you resolve your difficulties as of late?" Kevin Nash : What difficulties?? There are none!! Everything is just fine in the nWo. Everybody around here likes to jump the gun... everytime we lose a few matches, people think we're dying, or we're gonna split up. Fact is, we take a negative like losing a match, and turn it into a positive. We don't whine about losing like... well, just about everybody else in the WCWF. Scott Hall : Ay, Chris-mang... do you see us complaining about Kaged II?? We had those Hillbillies beat... and we got jerked over by those 2 dog-killers, Satan's Little Helpers. Do you see any crying?? No. In fact, we're ecstatic that those 2 D&D addicts are buddies with The Guys Who Kiss Butt, or whatever they call themselves. Cuz, now we can take them all out, at the same time!!! Jericho: "Well I know how you feel. It seems when a team knows they can't win they hire some punks to do it for em. You guys are different though, you don't need to hire anyone. You're the nWo. Ok, and what about Satan's Little Helpers, now a part of The Guys Who Kill Stuff. How do you plan to extract revenge upon them for their actions at Kaged 2?" Kevin Nash : Chris, you've been here since the beginning. You've seen the nWo destroy the Horsemen, the Revolution, the Big Ten, and the Wolverines. TGWKS, or TGIF, or TCP/IP... we got extra-special plans for you!! Taz, Extreme, Sarge... you three should know better than anyone what we're capable of!! All you have to remember is December 13, 1996, and you have a pretty good idea of what you can do to YOU very easily!!! Jericho: "That's very true, the nWo has survived throughout every major event in the WCWF. But, it seems to me just about every tag team in the WCWF is after you. Do you see yourselves getting a title shot again anytime soon?" Scott Hall : If Donald Goddard wants the WCWF to have decent ratings, he'll not only give us title shots, he'll give us matches at every card!! The big mang, and myself, are the working-man's tag-team. We are not only the most DOMINATING tag team of all time, but we are also the most RESPECTED, ADMIRED, EMULATED, and definitely the most FEARED tag team of all time!!! Jericho: "I hate to keep coming back to The Guys Who Kill Stuff but they seem to be the most powerful organization in the WCWF right now, I think something needs to be done. Can you give us any inside information about any new members coming into the nWo? I mean the nWo used to be the biggest and baddest thing goin in the WCWF. Now, I just don't know... You guys need something or someone to get it going again." Kevin Nash : I gotta disagree with ya there. The inWo has been doing superb since they started operating!! You saw the inWo dominate SLH at the pay-per-view, didn't you?? I did, and it was just TOOOOOOOOO SWEEEEEEEET!!! As far as new members go... like I've said before, you never know. Everybody wants to be nWo, because it's the hip thing today!! Jericho: "What about Matt Kamakazee's plee to join the New World Order. He is traveling everywhere campaigning to join you guys. What is your opinion of him and would you ever think of making him a member of this elite group of wrestlers?" Scott Hall : Like the big mang said, everybody and their mothers wants to be a part of the hottest thing in the world today!! Matt Kamakazee is no different than the rest. He want to be nWo-fuh-life, that's fine... but we just don't let any rookie no-name meatball wear our colors right off the bat. You gotta convince us that you're nWo material!! Kevin Nash : You're off to a good start, though! Just remember, though... you're supposed to shake HANDS and kiss BABIES, not the other way around!!! Jericho: "So, how do you thi.... What is this?!? Hulk Hogan: "Just hold on brothers!! We have challenged you and challenged you and challenged you some more. Give us an answer or we can go at it right now!" "Macho Man" Randy Savage: "Oooooo yeah, we have waited long enough. We sent Taz a wake up call and now it's your turn. What's it gonna be??" Kevin Nash : Brotha brotha brotha brotha BROTHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! I got a proposition for ya, YEAH!!! And here it is!!! AMONG!!! There's a proposition, uh HUH!! Here's another one!! WITHOUT!! Oooo, YEAH!! And, here's a propostional phrase for ya, YEAH!! ABOUT your little challenge, we accept it, YEAH!!! And, I'm thinkin' thinkin' thinkin' thinkin' that we're gonna BEAT ya, YEAH!!!! Scott Hall : Ay, Hogan!!! The last time you got in the ring with us, you got dropped on your head, courtesy of the Outsider Edge!! This time, chico, de nWo is gonna WIPE... YOU... OUT!!!! *Hall flicks his toothpick in Hogan's face, and does his little fingle-wiggle thing at him.* Jericho: "Well you heard it here first. The Clique has accepted the challenge of The Mega Power's 3 way dance. Now it is left up to The Guys Who Kill Stuff. Thanks for joining in for the first edition of The Lion's Den. Hope to see you next time! Goodnight every-" * cuts back* Shamus: I wouldn't be surprised to see the GWKS replaced in this matchup by the Horsemen. Fountain : You never know... now time for our Main Event as Casper went up against Shaolin Dynamite for the Cruiserweight Title. Shamus : Yea, this match was pretty surprising, as Casper came down to the ring on crutches. * cuts to video * Casper: Everyone please could I have your attention. Last night I was involved in an automobile accident which resulted in torn ligaments in my left knee. No one is more dissapointed then myself, because tonight was supposed to be my night! Shaolin Dynamite... I can't believe this worked!! Eddy Guerrero: Hey everyone listen up...The Nueveo Gringos Locos are together in the WCWF and we're gonna start with this punk Shaolin Dynamite and the Cruiserweight Title! Go get him C! * cuts back * Fountain : Casper got the early signal, but Shaolin is no slouch when it comes to pain. These two wrestled a fairly close match.... and Shaolin got the upper hand with a nicely executed German suplex.... Shamus : But that two bit pimple infested 'Psycho Retard' Aron Scythe went and got involved, rushing to ringside and smashing a chair over Shaolin's head... all while Keyshawn Williams was looking... ain't that something... I hope Casper crushes your little four eyed head. Fountain : Shaolin Dynamite gets the DQ win at 9:01. Well, thanks for joining us tonight.... stay tuned this Wednesday as we come to you from Colorado Springs! For "Shameless" Jon Shamus.. I'm Matt Fountain... saying so- Shamus : Listen to the RA SHOW! LISTEN TO THE RA SHOW! * The camera fades out to a bunch of clips from tonight's matches as the Sunday Night Superstars music plays and fades to black. *